Bebedeira
by Ninfadora Aluada -.O
Summary: Baile de Halloween do sétimo ano. Tiago acaba bebendo muito. Fica de porre. E quem é que vai cuidar dele? Sim! A nossa querida ruivinha


**BEBEDEIRA**

**Disclaimer: **Já estão cansados de saber que não tem nada meu aqui. Mas vontade é o que não falta o.O

**N/A: **Bom... Eu acho que é isso. Não tem muito o que dizer. Apenas: Espero que gostem e tirem algum proveito nessa droga!

Baile de Halloween. À Fantasia. Lily tinha vontade de matar Dumbledore. Começava a achar que aquele velho já estava começando a amalucar.

- Onde já se viu?? Tinha que vestir aquelas coisas, cheias de penduricalhos...

- Qual é Lily – Victoria Silver perguntava a Lily Evans, que pelo jeito pensava alto – Parece a minha avó reclamando do Natal!

- Ah, Vick! Essa história de baile a fantasia não me desce – Lily terminava sua fantasia de bruxa a moda trouxa – Minha intuição me diz que algo não vai dar certo...

- Essa intuição às vezes falha, se você não se lembra – Alice, que saía de dentro do banheiro com uma roupa de fada disse para Lily – Isso é somente encanação. Deixe os Marotos para lá pelo menos por um dia, Lily. Lembre-se que a McGonagall avisou durante a aula que quem se embebedasse iria perder pontos!

- E se eu bem conheço os Marotos, eles _detestam _perder pontos – Vick acrescentou – Mas _adoram _pegar detenções, em compensação...

Levantaram Lily e quase tiveram que enfeitiçar a ruiva para ela levantar do pufe da penteadeira (ah, qual é! Ainda que Dumbledore não nos pediu pares!)

Lily desceu sete andares ameaçando voltar para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. As amigas arrumaram como solução andarem ao lado da ruiva com a varinha em punho. Ela entrou no Salão Principal com a cara amarrada. Mas logo ela se desfez ao perceber que haviam aderido à sua sugestão de decoração.

Foi uma sugestão de competição amistosa dos professores: Um grupo de alunos de cada casa sugeria um tipo de decoração, e a que fosse aderida no dia do baile, ganharia alguns pontos extras.

A do grupo da Grifinória era toda em roxo e preta com prata. Alguns panos de varias larguras caíam do teto esvoaçando ameaçadoramente. Serpentinas prateadas reluziam em torno de tudo.

As toalhas das mesinhas dispostas por todo o salão eram pretas e roxas, com rendas e babados. O que dava um ar sombrio. Cada mesa continha uma abóbora fazendo uma careta diferente. A mesa principal era decorada de laranja, com abóboras e morcegos, para destacar-se no meio de tantas outras.

- É a nossa, não é Lily? – Remo perguntou, que estava vestido de lobo – Gostou da minha fantasia?

- Muitíssimo criativa – Lily revirou os olhos – Diria até que foi idéia do Black... A falta de criatividade dele chega a me surpreender às vezes...

- Mas não é uma fantasia qualquer, veja bem – Remo puxou uma cordinha quase invisível que ficava perto dos dentes e..

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHH...

Um uivo, que se não fosse tão engraçado seria medonho, invadiu o salão. Alguns pararam para olhar e outros começaram a rir sem nem ao menos olhar. Outros chegaram a se arrepiar com o tal uivo.

Lily ria gostosamente. Apanhou um copo de ponche da mesa e disse que iria sentar-se um pouco.

Olhava algumas fantasias. Dinossauro, fadas, um rato, alguém vestido de Alvo Dumbledore...

De repente ouviu uma musica que adorava. Era trouxa, mas a maioria dos presentes parecia não se importar. Como a musica era agitada e não requeria par, ela levantou-se e foi dançar.

Não encontrava ninguém. Alice divertia-se com Frank e não havia nem sinal de Vick.

Mas esqueceu, ao menos um momento. Sentiu alguém segurar sua mão. Viu um par de olhos azuis e uma fantasia de Aladdin. Sirius.

Estava muito engraçado. Dançava desajeitado, claro, de propósito, pois até mesmo se ele fosse vestido de bebê chorão com direito a fraldas e tudo, seria bem recebido e aclamado. conseqüência de sua beleza e carisma (babeeeeem garotas).

Lily ria-se da situação que se encontrava. Algumas garotas os olhavam furiosas. Já tinha um dos marotos mais bonitos aos seus pés e ainda estava dançando com o outro!

- Eu não sabia que você conhecia a história de Aladdin – Lily disse para Sirius, ainda dançando – É uma história trouxa.

- Eu sei! Fiquei conhecendo por causa da fantasia – Sirius riu com aquele jeito de cachorro – Eu vinha de cachorro, mas a fantasia ficou muito ridícula.

De repente, sentiu uma mão a puxando. A musica havia mudado, mas continuava agitada.

Era alguém vestido de Zorro. O chapéu e a máscara acabaram cobrindo boa parte do rosto. Mas os poucos traços que Lily via eram bem delineados e sedutores. Era semelhante a alguém, mas ela não lembrava quem...

O Zorro dançava perfeitamente. Guiava Lily com alguns passos amalucados, mas bem divertidos.

Uma musica lenta começou. Zorro continuava a dançar com ela, embora mais lentamente e mais próximo.

As coisas aconteciam rapidamente. Aqueles olhos cor de chocolate que pareciam conhecer até a pior mania de Lily a encantavam, e agora estavam tão próximos...

- LILY! – Vick disse alto, pondo a mão no ombro de Lily. A ruiva se afastou do "Zorro" rapidamente – Bem... é...

A morena parecia ter-se desencorajado. Tentava agora arrumar alguma coisa decente para emendar o fora.

- Uh... Você tem que ver isso – Vick puxou Lily pela mão esquerda e saiu da pista de dança com ela – Eh... que bem... O Pedrinho...

Lily ficou vermelha... Roxa... e depois começou a rir.

Pedro Pettigrew, o maroto mais comilão e menos participativo estava vestido de queijo. Um pedaço de queijo, em forma de triângulo, amarelinho. E com direito a furinhos e um ratinho de plástico pendurado no alto.

- Não era isso que você queria me dizer... Ou era? – Lily perguntou depois de terminar de rir.

- Bem... Não! Eu ia perguntar se você não viu o Potter por aí – Vick lançou a indireta, tentando fazer a ruiva perceber – é que eu fiz uma aposta com ele...

- Ahn... não vi ele não – Lily respondeu vagamente – Credo, Vick! Minha noite estava tão legal e você me vem com esse assunto de Potter! Que droga! Eu queria ver se conseguia fazer ele ficar longe de mim por algum tempo...

- Oh... Me desculpe – Vick lançou, sem mínima intenção de desculpas – Você não imagina o quanto ele estava longe de você!

Lily não entendeu e também não iria ficar perguntando como uma desocupada. Teve vontade de ir para os jardins.

E foi isso que fez.

Sentou-se em um banco, instalado ali somente para aquela noite. Os casais ainda não tinham resolvido sair. Admirou algumas abóboras recortadas nas mais inusitadas caretas ali, com a luz das velas que estavam dentro delas a tremeluzir, e alguns morcegos enfeitiçados esvoaçavam pelos jardins. Haviam alguns caldeirões espalhados pelo terreno. Com umas "poções" coloridas. Claro que seriam de água tingida.

Lily ficou admirando alguns detalhes na decoração. Enquanto olhava para todos os lados, ficou pensando e refletindo. Quem seria aquele Zorro tão encantador? Seria o Don Juan da sua vida? Olha que ele era bem bonitinho... E havia alguma coisa, algo que ela conhecia, muito familiar... E ela não conseguia atinar quem era. E quando deu por si, já era quase uma hora, pela posição da lua.

Entrou para o Salão Principal.

Sobravam apenas alguns professores conversando distraidamente em um canto, alguns alunos brincando de alguma coisa que Lily não soube identificar imediatamente e alguém sentado-deitado em uma cadeira. De resto, todos já haviam subido, ou estavam "escondidos" pelo castelo, ou ainda estavam nos jardins.

Olhou melhor para a figura na cadeira. O chapéu pendia para um lado. E a capa, de interior vermelho estava virada.

Conheceu o "Zorro". Era Tiago Potter. E pensar que ela quase o beijara mais cedo. Como ela não o tinha reconhecido?

Mas ele não aparentava estar em condições de discutir no momento.

Lily caminhou discretamente até o moreno e tentava acordá-lo.

- Potter? Acorde seu grande paspalho – Lily murmurou um feitiço para animar – Você está bêbado?

- Acho que sim... – Tiago coçava os olhos – Me tira daqui. Por favor.

- Só te tiro daqui por que você não está bem – Lily abraçou Tiago, de maneira que desse a entender que eles estavam "namorando" – Ande logo ou eles vão perceber.

Caminhou com Tiago até o banheiro dos monitores. Murmurou a senha. Entrou ainda carregando-o.

_- Enervate! – _ela precisou murmurar o feitiço mais duas vezes para que Tiago voltasse a saber quem era e que cor de cuecas estava usando – Finalmente, Potter!

- Obrigada, Lily. Evans, Evans... tá bom! – ele acrescentou quando Lily olhou ameaçadoramente para o rapaz – Não sei o que seria de mim sem você! Estaríamos fritos! E os nossos pontos então?

- Por que é que você acha que eu te tirei do Salão? – Lily riu, incrédula – Não, você não estava pensando que eu havia salvado _você!_ Eu fiz isso por causa dos pontos da nossa casa. Decididamente!

- Como quiser!

- Agora eu estou indo embora e... – Lily olhou para o rapaz, que começava a empalidecer – Ah, não me diz que você está passando mal...

Tarde demais. Tiago saiu correndo para um box, em seguida ouviu-se o barulho de algo caindo na bacia e o som da descarga seguido de um feitiço para limpar.

Tiago praguejava de dentro do box. Lily sentiu pena do rapaz.

- Ai, que mico... Eu realmente não queria que você me ouvisse vomitando – Tiago disse com simplicidade – Me desculpe.

- Não, Potter. Esqueça isso – Lily arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que Tiago havia pedido desculpas – Acho que você ainda não está totalmente curado da bebedeira...Está pedindo desculpas! Vamos, vá tomar um banho.

- E você vai ficar aqui? – Tiago perguntou ruborizando – É que bem... Eu não quero que você...

- Eu sei! Eu sei! Vou ficar aqui para o caso de você piorar – Lily justificou rapidamente – Eu me viro enquanto você entra...

Ela fez o que disse e algum tempo depois ouviu o som de alguma coisa se chocando com a água.

Tiago tomava banho tranqüilamente e parecia quase sóbrio, não fosse pela fala um pouco mole e o fato de que ele ainda não tinha tentado nada com a ruiva. De repente o Maroto congelou dentro da água, e voltou a empalidecer.

- Lily... eu acho que está voltando a piorar... ah meu Deus...

- Calma, Potter. Não dá para vomitar ai dentro. Vai virar uma meleca – Lily disse, como se fosse a mãe do rapaz – Respire fundo... Isso! Acha que consegue se içar?

Tiago balançou a cabeça, numa afirmativa.

- Ok. Eu vou pegar uma toalha e você vai tentar se trocar – Lily pegou uma toalha branca da pilha que estava ao lado da enorme banheira – Vou tentar levar você para a Torre.

Tiago içou-se e Lily, sem olhar, passou a toalha para o moreno. Que a pegou fracamente.

- Eu transfigurei algumas toalhas em roupas – Lily apontou para a camiseta e a calça que ela havia conjurado – Ande logo!

Tiago vestiu a roupa calado, e ao terminar assentiu com a cabeça. Parecia estar nauseado, fraco e tonto.

- Consegue andar? Ah, que bom – Lily disse quando ele assentiu. Ela ainda não sabia como estava tento tanta paciência com o Maroto – Vamos, não estamos muito longe.

Tiago andava ao lado da ruiva. E apressou o passo quando avistou o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Lily disse a senha e Tiago subiu as escadas correndo. Lily achava que ele voltava a passar mal, então subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino também.

Ao chegar na porta, ela bateu:

- Potter, você está bem? Posso entrar? – Não houve resposta – Quem cala consente!

A ruiva deu de ombros e entrou no dormitório. Ouviu barulho de água e escova de dente. Involuntariamente, sorriu.

- Ai. Agora eu estou vendo coisas – Tiago sorriu debilmente – Lily Evans está no meu quarto, sentada na minha cama. Eu só posso estar morrendo... Você é um anjo que veio me buscar? Vai cuidar de mim no céu também? Eu começo a gostar da idéia de morrer...

Lily riu. Abriu espaço para Tiago se deitar. Disse-lhe que ficaria ali. Para alguma emergência, enquanto nenhum dos marotos voltava. Amaldiçoava internamente os outros três amigos de Tiago, que deviam estar trancados em algum armário pela escola.

- Obrigado. Mesmo! – Tiago disse, quando Lily revirou os olhos – Eu estou lhe agradecendo de verdade! Apesar de você me odiar, você está aqui, ao meu lado...

- Potter, largue de ser patético. Eu não te odeio – Ela lhe respondeu, firme.

- Não, é? – ele disse, a olhando com um sorriso – Bom saber, dona Evans...

- Ai, credo Potter! Não me chame assim – Lily disse, também sorrindo – Estou me sentindo como uma tia solteirona que se prontifica a cuidar do sobrinho quando está doente! Por pura falta de homem...

Tiago riu. Estava com sono mas não podia, nem queria dormir. Estava ao lado de Lily Evans, a garota que amava, mantendo uma conversa civilizada. Não podia perder aquela chance.

- Me lembre de _matar_ o Sirius e o Remo quando eles entrarem por essa droga dessa porta – Lily resmungou alto, de maneira que Tiago pudesse ouvir – Eu não gosto nem um pouco de estar aqui, sozinha, com o Potter maníaco e ainda bêbado!

- Credo Lily! Eu não estou mais bêbado! – Tiago respondeu, com convicção, mas suspirando de fraqueza em seguida – Do jeito que você fala parece que eu vou pular em cima de você e te agarrar!

- Humpf! Como se você nunca tivesse tentado fazer isso – Lily disse, olhando displicentemente para a janela – Só para você saber: Eu tenho uma varinha e não tenho medo de usá-la!

- Se eu sou um tarado, você é uma homicida – Tiago disse, ajeitando-se debaixo do edredom vermelho – E saiba que eu sou muito mais rápido que você, e poderia te desarmar em questão de segundos! Só não faço isso porque ainda estou com tontura...

- Parece a minha tia velha reclamando de dor nos joelhos, da artrite, do bico de papagaio – Lily disse, como se Tiago não pudesse ouvi-la – Ah Tiago!! Você ainda não dormiu, meu bem?? Achei que sim!! Hehehe... pois eu não disse nada, certo?

Tiago revirou os olhos e colocou as mãos na cabeça, tentando anular os efeitos da tontura.

- Ai, Lily! Você não tem um feitiço que cure essa ressaca besta? – Tiago disse, olhando esperançoso para os olhos verdes da ruiva – Você está tentando os N.I.E.M.s de curandeira, não está?

- Sim, estou! Mas se você não parar de matracar, eu não vou conseguir pensar em nada – ela disse, fechando levemente os olhos, tentando se lembrar – Olhe, eu acho que tem um, mas eu não tenho certeza se é para isso ou para enxaqueca... Aqueles feitiços domésticos, que toda mãe de família tem que saber...

- Acredito que se for um feitiço domestico, seja para enxaqueca – Tiago disse, suspirando derrotado – Não vejo a hora de melhorar, esse gosto de cabo-de-guarda-chuva na boca enche!!

- Pois não bebesse! Isso é que dá – Lily exclamou, indignada – ti...Potter, você estava mais do que avisado que iríamos perder pontos se alguém fosse encontrado bêbado!

Tiago não respondeu, não fez objeção, nem sequer olhou feio. Devia estar mal mesmo. Ou deve ter reconhecido que eu estou certa, pensou Lily.

Ela estava errada. Não quanto o motivo da bronca, mas quanto a falta de reação de Tiago. Ele sabia, sim, que ela estava certa. Mas ele perdera o controle, ele não agüentava mais...

- Tiago, eu só fiz isso porque eu não queria que nossa casa perdesse pontos, estamos entendidos? – Lily perguntou, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Sim, eu entendi perfeitamente, desde o começo. Por que você faria algo para ajudar alguém mesquinho e frio como eu, não é? – Tiago disse vagamente, lembrando alguns dos xingamentos que Lily usava – Mas, do que foi que você me chamou mesmo?

- Certo, você venceu, Sr. Arrogância – ela bufou, derrotada, ao que ele abriu um pequeno sorriso. Tão diferente daquele que costumava dar – Eu te chamei de Tiago. Ti-a-go! Deu para entender ou você quer que eu desenhe?

Tiago riu. Mas não abriu mais o sorriso. Estava diferente. Parecia melancólico... triste mesmo.

- Queria que você me chamasse assim sempre. Você sabe que eu não gosto quando você me chama de Potter – ele disse, admirando a paisagem da janela. As árvores estavam amareladas devido ao outono – Sempre soube, e teimava.

- Acho que você já está melhor – Lily saiu do transe e se dirigiu à porta. Sentiu alguma coisa prendendo seu pulso e impedindo que ela saísse – Acho... que você... já... está melhor...

- Não, não estou. Ainda estou com um pouco de tontura e não quero ficar sozinho – Tiago largou o pulso da ruiva, indicando que ela podia escolher. Ela encolheu os ombros e voltou a se sentar – Você...

Ele parou abruptamente. Uma cena veio à mente dele. A cena em que olhava para aqueles olhos verdes, naquela noite mesmo, enquanto dançavam. Parecia estar tão longe...

- Tia...Potter? Hei! – Lily chamou-o, passando a mão à frente dos olhos esverdeados de Tiago – Você está bem? Está tendo um colapso? Quer que eu chame alguém? Enfartou...?

- Não! Quero dizer... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa – ele disse, com simplicidade, voltando a sentar-se em sua cama – Eu... bem... Erm... é que eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu... você dançou comigo essa noite.

Lily ficou em silencio, Tiago imaginou que considerando a idéia. Mas ela ficou repassando a cena em sua mente. O que teria acontecido se Vick não interrompesse?

- Sim, Potter. Eu sei – ela disse, com medo de encarar o moreno. Assim, não viu uma pequena sombra de sorriso – Aliás, eu fiquei sabendo depois que reconheci você, embebedado, largado no meio do Salão Principal.

Silencio novamente. Aqueles silêncios que duravam cada vez mais estavam começando a incomodar a ruiva.

Mas o silencio se prolongou demais. Lily se levantou silenciosamente da cama de Tiago. Estava confusa. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que devia sentir. Sentou-se no parapeito interno da janela.

Tiago queria dizer algo, mas não sabia o que. Sentia-se estranho. Não queria mais amá-la, mas ela fazia questão de ajudar quando ele mais precisava, mesmo sem saber. E ele precisava dela.

- Lily... Eu queria agradecer – ele começou, falando baixo – Por tudo o que você fez. Não! Eu sei que não foi por mim! Mas mesmo não sendo, você me ajudou, me livrou a cara. Mesmo sendo a monitora-chefe.

- Eu não queria perder pontos para a minha casa – Lily disse, quase que automaticamente – Foi simples!

- Você sabe que não é verdade. Você é louca para me ferrar, Lily – Tiago disse, com uma nota de desespero na voz – faria de tudo para me ver enrascado!

- Mas que droga Tiago! O que você quer que eu diga? – Lily disse alteando a voz – Que é verdade? Que eu te salvei? Não, eu não iria dizer, nem que fosse verdade!

- E eu que sou o egoísta... – Tiago disse vagamente – Você é muito orgulhosa Lily...

- Ah, sim! E pra que você queria que eu dissesse? Para sair se vangloriando para os seus amigos – ela perguntou, botando as mãos na cintura – Ou para começar a enumerar os meus defeitos?

- Não. Somente para te agradecer que nem gente – Tiago lhe respondeu, friamente – Eu tento ser gentil, mas você fecha os ouvidos para tudo o que eu falo ou faço!

- É claro! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Reverências? – Ela lhe disse, ironicamente – Você sempre fez questão de ser superior, de humilhar as pessoas, e eu notei desde o primeiro ano nessa escola que você era o maior crápula salafrário que eu conheceria nessa droga!

Tiago deu risada. Dos termos que Lily usou.

- Lily. Pense bem. Quem é que me humilha toda a vez que eu peço para sair com você? Quem é que esfrega na minha cara que é monitora chefe toda a vez que eu faço algo errado – Tiago disse, levantando-se bruscamente e escorando-se em seguida em sua cama.

Lily bufou. Revirou os olhos. Levantou. Voltou a sentar-se.

- Okay, Potter! Mas você não era nenhum santo – Lily apontou o dedo para ele – Você fazia questão de azarar os calouros toda a vez que os encontrava, fazia questão de chamar atenção, de dizer que mandava. De mostrar quem eram os Marotos.

- Não digo que sou um santo. Não sou. Irritei muito – Tiago disse, sentando-se – Mas eu não sei se você percebeu que de uns meses para cá eu tenho melhorado, eu me esforcei! Não me comporto mais como um menino mimado, não azaro mais ninguém! Eu não torro mais o saco de ninguém!

Lily considerou as palavras.

- Ah, torra sim! Torra a _minha _paciência – Lily apontou para si, nervosa – Sempre fez questão não é? Sempre fez questão de me irritar, ficar comigo para eu ser seu troféu de menina difícil. _A mais difícil de Hogwarts. LISTA DE Tiago Potter._

- Você é mais burra do que eu imaginava! Pensa, Lily! – Tiago disse, batendo na própria cabeça – Eu. Não. Correria. Atrás. De. Você. Por. Exatos. Três. Anos. Para. Te. Jogar. No. Lixo! Entrou na sua cabeça ou eu vou precisar soletrar?

- Soletre – ela disse, indiferente.

- Deixe de babaquices – ele disse em tom de McGonagall – Eu te irrito sempre porque eu quero que você me olhe, quero que saiba que eu existo, mesmo me odiando, como você me odeia. Eu não vou desistir, já disse isso!

- Potter, eu já disse que não te odeio.

- Ah não?

- Não.

- Então o que é?

- Eu... Ah, não me enche.

- Claro que vou encher – ele alteou a voz, entre divertido e irritado – Eu preciso saber! Eu quero ver da sua própria boca que você não gosta de mim. Quero ouvir de você que você não gosta de mim e que eu não tenho chances.

Lily ficou em silêncio. Nem ela sabia o que sentia. Seu coração era uma verdadeira bagunça. Não entendia nada. Mas alguma coisa dizia em seu coração que ela devia tentar. Algo dizia que ele estava sendo sincero. Que era verdade, tudo que ele dizia.

- Ai, Potter! Eu já disse que não te odeio tá legal? Agora não me enche mais! – Lily disse, sentando-se. Não notara a que horas havia se levantado – Ou então eu irei embora e você pode estar morrendo e estrebuchando que eu não vou te ajudar!

- Ok! – ele se aproximava dela – Quero que você me diga _agora_ que você não gosta de mim. Quero que você diga olhando nos meus olhos!

- Eu... – ela não conseguia dizer nada. Seu cérebro travou. Ela imaginava que Tiago ouvia seu coração batendo forte contra o peito. Com uma força que acabava fazendo qualquer outra coisa se esvair...

E de repente ela sentiu um calor intenso sobre seus lábios. E frio. Foi somente uma demonstração. Apenas um selinho. Mas ela gostou muito. E naquele momento seu coração percebeu que era aquilo que queria para o resto da sua vida.

Era aquilo. Aqueles lábios. Aquele perfume que ela não sabia identificar, mas que de certa forma sentia em sua pele também.

- Você ainda não me disse que não me quer – ele disse, destravando a cabeça de Lily – Não disse que não quer me ver nunca mais e não começou a gritar!

- Ah, Potter, vá empilhar coquinhos na descida!

Ela disse isso, sorriu e enlaçou o pescoço do moreno. Olhava nos seus olhos esverdeados. Eles brilhavam com uma intensidade de vitória, de amor profundo.

Ele enlaçou a cintura da ruiva devagar, de modo que todo o corpo de Lily foi se arrepiando. Ele beijava seu pescoço. E seus lábios se encontraram, com um sorriso de boas vindas.

O beijo que aconteceu foi algo mágico. A não ser...

- Mas alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? - Sirius adentrou o quarto um pouco esbaforido, e tinha os olhos arregalados de surpresa - Eu saio por meia hora para não decepcionar as minhas fãs e o que encontro no meu quarto?

- Sirius, cala essa boca... - Tiago disse vagamente olhando para uma Lily extremamente sem graça.

- Tiago, eu já estou indo - Lily estava quase azul, de tão vermelha de vergonha - Até... até amanhã.

A ruiva saiu do dormitório e descia as escadas quando:

- SIRIUS BLAAAAAAACK - a voz de tiago ribombou meio abafada pela porta fechada - EU TE MATO SEU CACHORRO!!!

A ruiva sorriu.

Lily sentiu, a partir daquele momento, que amaria aquele cara para o resto de sua vida.

E ele já sabia disso desde o começo da história...

Espero que gostem e comentem, porque ainda não cobram por opiniões expressadas '

NiNfAdOrA To.Onks


End file.
